


Blankey Troubles

by Kayleigh_Payne



Series: My Age Play World [3]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Age Play, Baby Niall, Infantilism, Niall-centric, Non-Sexual Age Play, Protective boys, Sad Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9271352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleigh_Payne/pseuds/Kayleigh_Payne
Summary: Management is very happy with baby Niall's blanket.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanna state now that I have no clue how management works! I wrote this a few years ago and I'm just transferring my old work from tumblr!

“Niall, wake up bud. We gotta go.” Liam said, shaking the smaller boy out of his slumber. They had been on the road for ten hours max, traveling from city to city, it got tiring for the Irish boy. So he usually napped to relieve himself.

 

“Leave the blanket here Niall.” Louis said as he passed Niall’s bunk, he looked at the boy sadly and continued his way off the bus.

 

Niall sighed, he hated leaving his blanket out of his sight.Sure he believed it would be safe in his own bunk, but what if somebody found it? Like management? What if they took it from him? Niall shivered at the thought and held his blanket close. He had had it since he was a toddler, his mom had got it for him to take his mind off of all the bad things that happened to him. This blanket, was his everything.

Niall poked his head out of his bunk and saw the boys packing their day bags with water and other necessities. He looked over at his bag that had already been packed by Liam, then looked down at his blanket. He was NOT leaving it unattended. He swiftly grabbed his book bag, it was covered in stickers with superheroes on it,and stuffed his blanket inside. Niall looked up at the boys who weren’t paying him any attention, all busy worrying about what the fans were going to be like. He turned his eyes to Liam, the older boy eying him cautiously now that he had been staring long enough. He smiled and waved shyly at Liam.

“You better not be taking things out of your bag Niall.” Liam warned.

Niall nodded quickly and stood, pulling the book bag over his shoulders. He walked over to the other boys and sat down next to Harry, letting the younger boy pull a winter hat over his head, to protect his sensitive ears. He smiled innocently at Harry, the blanket he wasn’t supposed to have, lying safely at the bottom of his bag.

————

They were all sitting in their dressing room, waiting for the concert to begin. Niall was lying down with his head in Zayn’s lap, the older boy running his fingers through his blonde hair.

“Why don’t you take a nap babe?” Liam asked from across the room. Niall nodded simply and began to close his eyes. He had his eyes closed for five whole minutes before they opened again. The other boys hadn’t noticed that he wasn’t asleep, as they continued to chat quietly.

“I can’t get over the fact management might find out.” Louis whispered sadly.

“Yeah..but if they ever did, we would move on. Leave the business, I don’t know, but we’d have to get away from the spotlight. Not just for us, but for Niall.” Harry said seriously, glancing over at the smaller boy, before laughing and shaking his head. “Speaking of Niall.” He said nodding over at him.

“Niall! What are you doing up buddy? It’s about time for a nap.” Liam cooed.

Niall sat up and looked around, spotting his bag in the corner.

“I want my blankey.” He said quietly.

“Is THAT what you were trying to hide earlier?” Liam asked, raised a curious eyebrow as he made his way over to the book bag, he reached in and chuckled as he pulled out the small and worn out blanket.

Niall immediately grinned, making grabby hands for it. “Mine Mine Mine!”He said trying to move out of Zayn’s grasp on his hips.

Liam shook his head smiling and brought the blanket over to the smaller boy, cooing to himself when Niall grabbed it and held it close to his face.

Niall, now very happy and content, laid back down in Zayn’s lap, cuddling with his blankey and falling to sleep.

——

“I don;t care! GET RID OF IT!” One of their mangers shouted, pulling Niall out of his sleep. The room was filled with screaming people, he looked up at Zayn and whimpered, pulling his blanket close.

Zayn looked down suddenly and cooed, pulling the boy up and into his lap. He rocked him back and forth, running a comforting hand over his back.He shushed the now crying boy, whispering happy thoughts into his ear.

“This is ridiculous!” Liam shouted back. “Why does it matter that he has a blanket? It calms him.” Liam argued angrily.

“Just go back to sleep Ni, it’ll all be over soon.” Zayn promised.

Niall nodded and closed his eyes, trying to block out the screaming. He yelped when his blanket was being pulled from him. He opened his eyes sharply and stared into the eyes of one of the female managers, who he knew wasn’t exactly the nicest person in the world.

“Give it here you little brat!” She said, pulling at it. Niall shook his head and pulled back, no way was somebody taking HIS blankey from him. He continued to pull, until he heard a ripping sound. He immediately stopped pulling and looked at his blankey. He choked out a sob when he saw the rip on the left side, right where his mom had stitched in a heart with his name in it. Not wanting it to rip anymore, he let it go, looking down from the smile the lady gave him. “This is no more.” She whispered to him as she ripped it in half.

Niall stared at her in shock. Pure shock. he was at a loss for words, and at a loss for tears. It was as if his whole world has just collapsed in front of him.

” THAT’S ENOUGH!” He heard Louis shout. He walked over and yanked the ripped blanket from her hands and gave a death stare. “All of you out. And one word about ANY of this and we’ll leave. We won’t preform, we wont record, and then YOU wont get paid.” He threatened. 

The four managers in the room glared back and left the room.

“Oh! And by the way, “Liam stopped them, “If you even think about messing with or personal lives like this again. We’ll sue.” He said, and closed the doors in front of their shocked faces.

“It’s okay love, we can fix it.” Zayn promised holding the now crying boy close. Niall still hadn’t found the words to speak, just strangled sobs that came out of his mouth.

————

Niall had been sleeping with Liam the last few days, his blankey still in repair considering none of the boys knew how to sew.

“It’s okay babe. Your blankey will be back to you in time. I promise.” Liam assured with a smile, he kissed the top of Niall’s head and left him to his bunk.

Lou walked onto the tour bus smiling, something hidden behind her back.

“How’s little man doing?” She asked still smiling.

The four boys slumped their shoulders.

“Poor thing has just been crying and attempting to sleep.” Louis said sadly.

“He can barely even sleep.” Zayn added.

“Well, I have something that might help.” Lou said, happily as she brought the no longer damaged blankey out from behind her back. The boys all looked at her in awe.

“Niall is gonna flip.” Zayn said excitedly, gently taking the blanket from her and rushing to where Niall was asleep in Liam’s bed, the other boys right behind him. He turned and shushed them quickly, smiling down at the finally sleeping Niall.

Zayn sighed happily and sat the blanket over top of Niall. The smaller boy smiling in his sleep, as if he could just feel the presence of his blankey, and the world was just alright for him in his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @scrwddpayne !


End file.
